Primary Objective: To establish an alternative and supportive learning and educational environment for pre-adolescent (6 to 13 years) children who are members of a high risk drug abuse population. Secondary Objectives: To develop a learning model for youth by translating and adopting relevant techniques, methods and approaches currently used in the RAP self-help community. To plan, design and deploy a curriculum for pre-adolescent youth which will reduce and prevent destructive drug abuse behaviors by fostering the learning of academic, social and interpersonal skills. To provide a training setting for senior residents of the RAP treatment facility wherein they can obtain skills as teacher aides and youth workers while simultaneously functioning as positive behavior role models for the children.